Along with the development of telecommunication and the Internet, network has been ubiquitously used in related technologies to enhance the information communication and improve people's life quality.
One of the important devices in the Internet is router, which is a device for the network to connect to the local area network and the wide area network in the Internet. It is the device that in accordance with channel conditions can automatically select and set a route to sequentially send signals depending on an optimum path. A router is a hub or a “traffic police” of the Internet. As routers being extensively used in various industries, products of a variety of qualities have become the main force of connecting internal network to backbone network, and to the Internet. Moreover, router are not only used in the public network, but also start to be used in household following a development of electronic devices with Internet functions.
For a wireless router used in household, it may be connected by a terminal network device not belonging to the family member. At this time, the owner of the router may want to filter these unidentified terminal devices. On the other hand, a guest of the family may need to connect her terminal devices to the wireless router, wherein the owner may want the router to allow the access of these devices. However, the owner may not be able to distinguish the unidentified terminal devices from the terminal devices belong to the guest.